


Sweet Prince

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Is A Bottom And John Is His Top D@M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Dirk and John get realllll touchy.





	Sweet Prince

Dirk shivered, feeling John’s soft lips kiss his stomach. His heart fluttered as the boy above him lifted up his shirt so he could feel more freely. John’s left hand felt it’s way up to Dirk’s chest, and it stopped when it found Dirk’s lightly muscled chest. It found a bump and gently gave it a squeeze. 

 

“Ah! Fuck,” Dirk moaned out.

 

“Are you okay??” John asked, looking up from Dirk’s lower torso, concern on his face. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Dirk took a deep breath. “No. Please, keep fucking going and don’t stop.”

 

John nodded. He resumed what he was doing, planting more soft kisses around Dirk’s lower half. His hand moved up and down the Strider’s chest, rubbing and squeezing in all the right places, causing a symphony of whimpers and moans to pour out of Dirk. The Egbert’s hand then moved from the lithe yet muscled chest down to the tight jeans Dirk had on, stopping right above the clothed hard-on.

 

He traced the tip with his finger, forcing Dirk to lose his ability to think straight. Dirk eagerly bucked his hips up, needing John’s touch. But he did not get the satisfaction.

 

“Ah ah ah, Dirk, not yet. Tell me how much you want me to touch you.”

 

Dirk sweated as he tried to babble out words. “P-Please!!!” He cried out, “please just touch me! I  _ need  _ it!” He whimpered, meaning every word he said. John shook his head.

 

“How naughty...I’ll let you go, alright?”

 

Dirk nodded furiously. 

 

John resumed his oral assault of Dirk’s stomach, while his hands rubbed the erection through the jeans. Soon, Dirk’s wriggling and moaning reached it’s peak as he came into his boxers. It was the best orgasm Dirk had ever had, there were a few slight tears running down his face. John stopped what he was doing and looked at Dirk.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah...that was….f-fucking amazing….” Dirk whispered out.

 

“You did pretty good.”

 

“Hahh….thanks…” Dirk smiled. “I...am going to sleep now.” He said.

 

“Goodnight, sweet prince.” John said, and placed a kiss on Dirk’s forehead.


End file.
